The Mummy - The Musical
by tanith2
Summary: As I did TMR, I thought I had better do the Mummy.


  
THE MUMMY - THE MUSICAL  
  
AS THE FILM BUT WITH SONGS ADDED AND THE FACT THAT THERE IS AN UNDERLINING AND UNSPOKEN LOVE BETWEEN EVY AND ARDETH.  
  
  
ANKSUNAMON AND IMHOTEP MEET IN THE PALACE JUST BEFORE SETI COMES IN.  
SONG - WHEN THE GIRL IN YOUR ARMS.  
  
When the girl in your arms,  
Is the girl in your heart  
Then you've got everything.  
  
When you're holding the dream  
You've been dreaming you'd hold  
You're as rich as a king.  
  
So, hold her close, and never let her go,   
Day and night, let her know you love her so.  
  
With the love of your life  
Spend a lifetime of love  
Make her yours for ever more.  
  
So hold her tight and never let her go  
Day and night, let her know you love her so  
  
With the love of your life   
Spend a lifetime of love  
Make her yours for ever more  
  
Make her yours for ever more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICK AT HAMUNAPTRA AFTER BENI HAS LEFT BUT BEFORE HE REACHES ANUBIS.  
SONG - YESTERDAY  
  
Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly  
Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
Why she had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday  
Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICK AND EVY IN THE MUSEUM AFTER SHE HAS FOUND HIM IN THE COFFIN.  
SONG - ANYTHING YOU CAN DO  
  
John - anything you can do, I can do better  
I can do anything better than you  
Evy -No you can't John Yes I can  
Evy no you can't JohnYes I can  
Evy No you can't JohnYes I can, yes I can.  
  
EvyAnything you buy, I can buy cheaper  
I can buy anything cheaper than you  
John50 centsEvy40 cents  
John30 centsEvy20 cents  
Johnno you can'tEvyYes I can, yes I can.  
  
JohnAnything you can say I can say faster  
I can say anything faster than you  
Evyno you can'tJohnYes I can  
EvyNo you can't John yes I can  
EvyNo you can't JohnYes I can  
  
EvyAnything you can wear, I can wear better  
In what you wear I'd look better than you  
JohnIn you dressEvyIn your hat  
JohnIn your vestEvy In your shirt  
JohnNo you can'tEvyYes I can, yes I can  
  
  
JohnAnything you can say, I can say sweeter  
I can say anything sweeter than you  
  
EvyNo you can'tJohn Yes I can  
EvyNo you can't JohnOh yes I can  
EvyNo you can't, can't can'tJohnYes I can, can, can  
TogetherYes you can.  
  
  
  
RICK IS IN PRISON FOR TRYING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME. THIS IS JUST BEFORE EVY AND RICK TURN UP.  
SONG - CLOSE EVERY DOOR TO ME  
  
Close every door to me, hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows and shut out the light  
Do what you want with me, hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime and torture my night  
  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie far from this world  
  
Close every door to me, keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel are never alone  
For I know I shall find, my own peace of mind  
For I have been promised a land of my own  
  
Just give me a number instead of a name  
Forget all about me and let me decay  
I do not matter  
I am only one person  
Destroy me completely and throw me away  
  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie far from this world.  
  
Close every door to me, keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel are never alone  
For we know we shall find, our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised a land of my own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICK AND EVY ON BOAT JUST AFTER HE SCARED HER PUTTING HIS THINGS ON THE TABLE.  
SONG - WINNER TAKES IT ALL  
  
I don't want to talk  
About the things we've been through  
Though it's hurting me, now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say, no more ace to play.  
  
The winner takes it all, The loser standing small  
Beside the victory, that's her destiny  
  
I was in your arms, Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence, building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool, playing by the rules  
  
The Gods may throw a dice, Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here, loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all, The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain, Why should I complain.  
  
The judges will decide, The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show, always staying low  
The game is on again, A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all.  
  
I don't want to talk, if it makes you feel sad  
And I understand, you've come to shake my hand  
I apoligise, if it makes you feel bad,  
Seeing me so tense, no self confidence  
But you see,   
The winner takes it all, the winner takes it all.  
  
  
  
EVY AND RICK AT THE BEDOUWIN CAMP GETTING THE CAMELS. HE SPOTS HER IN THE BEDOWIN GOWN.  
SONG - STRANGER IN PARADISE  
  
  
Take my hand  
I'm a stranger in paradise  
All lost in a wonderland  
If I stand starry-eyed  
That's the danger in paradise  
For mortals who stand beside an angel like you  
  
I saw your face and I ascended  
Out of the commonplace into the rare  
Somewhere in space I hung suspended  
Until I know there's a chance that you care  
  
Won't you answer this fervent prayer  
Of a stranger in paradise  
Don't send me in dark despair  
From all that I hunger for  
  
But open your angel's arms  
To this stranger in paradise  
And tell him that he need be  
A stranger no more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICK, EVY AND JONATHAN IN THE TOMB HAVING FOUND IMHOTEP'S MUMMY.  
SONG - SOMETHINGS COMING  
  
Could it be, who knows  
There's something due any day  
I will know right away, soon as it shows  
It may come cannonballin' down through the sky  
Gleam in it's eye, bright as a rose.  
  
Who knows, It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach, under a tree  
I got a feeling there's some trouble due  
Gonna come true, coming to me  
  
Could it be, yes it could  
Something's coming , something bad, If I can wait  
Somthings coming, I don't know what it is,  
But it is gonna be bad  
  
With a click, with a shock  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock, open the latch.  
  
Something's coming, don't know when  
But it's soon, catch the moon, One handed catch  
  
Around the corner or whistling down the river  
Come on deliver, to me  
Will it be, yes it will  
Maybe just by holding still, it'll be there  
  
Come on, something, come on in  
Don't be shy, meet a guy, pull up a chair  
The air is hummin, and something bad is coming.  
Who knows, it's only just out of reach  
Down the block, on the beach  
Maybe tonight, maybe night, maybe tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EVY AT CAMP BATTLE AFTER SEEING ARDETH BAY FOR THE FIRST TIME.  
SONG - IF  
  
If a picture paints a thousand words  
Then why can't I paint you  
The words will never show, the you I want to know  
If a face could launch a thousand ships  
Then where am I to go  
There's no-one home but me, you're all that's left me too  
And when my love, my life is running dry  
You may come and pour yourself on me.  
  
If a girl could be in two places  
At one time, I'd be with you  
Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way  
If the world should stop revolving, spinning slowly down to die  
I'd spend the end with you, and when the world was through  
Then one by one, the stars would all go out  
Then you and I would simply fly away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EVY IN TOMB AFTER FALLING THROUGH TRAPDOOR AND GETTING LOST.  
SONG - FLAMING STAR.  
  
Every girl, has a flaming star  
A flaming star, over her shoulder  
And when a girl, sees his flaming star  
He knows, her time, her time has come  
Flaming star, don't you shine on me flaming star  
Flaming star, keep behind of me, flaming star  
There's a lot of living I've got to do  
Give me time to make a few dreams come true  
Flaming star.  
  
When I ride, I feel that flaming star  
That flaming star, around my shoulder  
And so I ride, in front of that flaming star  
Never looking around, never looking around  
Flaming star, don't you shine on me, flaming star  
Flaming star, keep behind of me, flaming star  
There's a lot of living I've got to do  
Give me time to make a few dreams come true  
Flaming star  
  
One fine day, I'll see that flaming star  
That flaming star, over my shoulder  
And when I see, that old flaming star  
I'll know my time, my time has come.  
Flaming star, don't you shine on me flaming star  
Flaming star, keep behind of me, flaming star  
There's a lot of living I've got to do  
Give me time to make a few dreams come true,  
Flaming star, flaming star.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ARDETH AT TOMB, TELLING RICK AND THEM TO LEAVE. HE SEES EVY AGAIN CLOSE UP.  
SONG - ETERNAL FLAME  
  
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning   
An eternal flame  
  
I believe  
It's meant to be, darling  
I would watch you when sleeping  
You'd belong to me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning  
An eternal flame  
  
Say my name  
Sunshines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling  
  
Say my name  
Sunshines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling.  
  
  
  
  
RICK, JONATHAN, WINSTON, AMERICANS IN THE BAR AT THE HOTEL.  
SONG - SUICIDE  
  
Through early morning fog I see  
Visions of the things to be  
The pains that are withheld for me  
I realise and I can see  
  
Suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please  
  
The game of life is hard to play  
I'm gonna lose it anyway  
The losing card I'll someday lay  
So this is all I have to say  
  
Suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please.  
  
The sword of time will pierce our skin  
It doesn't hurt when it begins  
But as it works it's way on in  
The pain gets stronger watch it breath  
  
A brave man once requested me  
To answer questions that are key  
Is it to be or not to be  
Oh I replied, oh why ask me  
  
Suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please  
And you can do the same thing if you please.  
  
  
  
EVY IS LEFT ALONE AT THE MUSEUM AFTER THE MOON HAS GONE OVER THE SUN AND THE OTHERS HAVE GONE TO ANOTHER ROOM.  
SONG - ONE OF US IS CRYING  
  
They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go, now it's different, I want you to know  
  
One of us is crying, one of us is lying in her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling, wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely, one of us is only waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never fell at all.  
  
I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show, one of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know  
  
One of us is crying, one of us is lying lonely in her bed  
Staring at the ceiling, wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us if lonely, one of us is only waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all, never left at all  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only, waiting for a call.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HENDERSON IS LEFT IN HOTEL ROOM ALONE, WHILE DANIELS GOES TO GET A DRINK. SONG - SOLITAIRE  
  
There was a man, a lonely man  
Who lost his love, through his indifference  
A heart that cared, that went unshared  
Until it died, within his silence.  
  
And solitares the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again  
And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love, it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing solitare.  
  
A little hope, goes up in smoke  
Just how it goes, goes without saying  
There was a man, a lonely man  
Who would command the hand he's playing.  
  
And solitares the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
And by himself it's easy to pretend  
He'll never love again.  
And keeping to himself he plays the game  
Without her love it always ends the same  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing solitare  
  
And solitares the only game in town  
And every road that takes him, takes him down  
While life goes on around him everywhere  
He's playing solitare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ARDETH AND EVY AT THE SQUARE AS IMHOTEP TAKES HER AWAY.  
SONG - CAN'T HELP FALLIN IN LOVE  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
  
Like a river flow, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you.  
  
Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICK AT PLANE AFTER IT CRASHES IN DESERT, RICK AND ARDETH WATCH.  
SONG - BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER  
  
When you're weary, feeling small  
When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all  
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down.  
  
When you're down and out  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
  
Sail on silver girl  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
Oh, if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ARDETH AT THE STATUE HORUS, WORRYING ABOUT EVY WITH IMHOTEP.  
SONG - ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DREAM  
  
Drea-ea-ea-m, dream, dream, dream,  
Drea-ea-ea-m, dream, dream, dream  
When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you all I have to do  
Is drea-ea-ea-m, dream, dream, dream.  
  
When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I need you, all I have to do  
Is drea-ea-ea-m.  
  
I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime, night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreamin my life away  
  
I need you so, that I could die  
I love you so, and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do  
Is drea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
Drea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RICK, JONATHAN ARE FIGHTING THE MUMMIES AND IMHOTEP WITH EVY, ARDETH IS FIGHTING MUMMIES IN HORUS CHAMBER.  
SONG - TONIGHT QUINTET  
  
RICK AND JONATHAN  
We're gonna have our day, tonight  
We're gonna have our way, tonight  
The mummies start to grumble  
'Fair fight'  
But if they start a rumble we'll rumble'em right  
We're gonna hand'em a surprise, tonight  
We're gonna cut'em down to size, tonight  
We said OK no rumpus, no tricks  
But just in case they jump us, we're ready to mix, tonight  
  
RICK  
We're gonna rock it, tonight  
We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball.  
  
JOHN  
They're gonna get it tonight, The more they turn it on, the harder they fall  
JOHN AND RICK  
Well they began it, well they began it, And we're the ones to stop'em once and for all  
  
IMHOTEP  
I've got to get my kicks tonight  
We'll have our private like mix, tonight  
They'll walk in hot and tired, poor dears  
Don't matter if their tired, as long as they're here tonight  
  
ARDETH  
Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night  
Tonight there will be no morning star  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight  
And for us stars will stop where they are.  
  
  
EVY  
Today the minutes seem like hours  
The hours go so slowly and still the sky is light  
Oh moon, grow bright and make this endless day, endless night  
  
RICK AND JOHN  
We're coming out on top tonight  
We'll watch Imhotep drop, tonight  
That Egyptian punk'll go down  
And when he's hollered Uncle, we'll tear up the town  
  
EVY  
Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night  
Tonight there will be no morning star  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight  
And for us stars will stop where they are  
  
RICK AND JOHN  
We're gonna rock it tonight, we're gonna jazz it tonight  
  
EVY AND ARDETH  
Tonight the minutes seem like hours  
The hours go so slowly, and still the sky is light  
Oh moon, grow bright and make this endless day, endless night.  
  
IMHOTEP  
Tonight, Imhotep will have his day  
Imhotep is gonna have his way  
  
RICK AND JOHN  
And we're the ones to stop'em once and for all  
We are gonna have our way  
We are gonna have our day  
We're gonna rock it tonight  
  
ALL Tonight  
  
  
  
  
EVY CHAINED TO TABLE, THINKING ABOUT ARDETH.  
SONG - CAN'T HELP LOVING THAT MAN  
  
Fish got swim, birds gotta fly  
I'm gonna love one man till I die  
Can't help loving that man of mine.  
  
Maybe he's lazy, maybe he's slow  
Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I know  
Can't help loving that man of mine  
  
When he goes away, that's a rainy day  
But when he comes back, the day is fine, the sun will shine  
  
He can come home a late as can be  
Home without him, ain't no home for me  
Can't help loving that man of mine  
  
When he goes away, that's a rainy day  
But when he comes back, the day is fine, the sun will shine.  
  
He can stay out as late as can be,  
Home without him ain't no home for me  
Can't help loving that man of mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IMHOTEP AS HE IS STABBED AND FALLS BACK INTO THE BLACK POOL  
SONG - WITHOUT YOU  
  
No, I can't forget that evening  
Or your face as I was leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smiled but in your eyes your sorrow showed  
Yes, it showed.  
  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrows  
When I had you there but then I let you go  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
What you should know  
  
I can't live, if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
Can't live if living is without you  
I can't give, I can't give any more.  
  
No I can't forget that evening  
Or your face as I was leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smiled but in your eyes your sorrow showed  
Yes it showed.  
  
Can't live if living is without you  
I can't live, I can't give anymore  
I can't live, if living is without you  
Can't live, I can't give anymore  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BENI AS HE IS TRAPPED IN THE GOLD CHAMBER BY THE SCARABS.  
SONG - IF I CAN DREAM  
  
There must be lights burning brighter somewhere  
Got to be birds flying higher in a sky more blue  
If I can dream of a better land  
Where all my brothes walk hand in hand  
Tell me why, oh why, oh why can't my dreams come true  
There must be peace and understanding sometime  
Strong winds of promise that will blow away  
All the doubts and fears  
If I can dream of a warmer sun  
Where hope keeps shining on everyone  
Tell me why, oh why, oh why won't that sun appear  
We're lost in a cloud, with too much a rain  
We're trpped in a world that troubled with pain  
But as a long as a man  
Has the strength to dream  
He can redeem his soul and fly  
Deep in my heart theres a trembling question  
Still I am sure that the answers gonna come somehow  
Out there in the dark, there's a beckoning candle  
And while I can think, while I can talk  
While I can stand, while I can walk  
While I can dream, please let my dream  
Come true, right now  
Let it come true right now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
EVY AND ARDETH AT THE END AS BOTH RIDE IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS.  
SONG - I'LL REMEMBER YOU  
  
I'll remember you, long after this endless summer has gone  
I'll be lonely, oh so lonely, living only to remember you  
  
I'll remember too, your voice, soft as the warm summer breeze  
Your sweet laughter, mornings after,   
Ever after, I will remember you  
  
To your arms someday  
I'll return to stay  
Till then, I will remember too  
Every bright star we made wishes upon  
Love me always,  
Promise always,  
Ohh, you'll remember too  
I'll remember you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
